she is so beautiful
by robin-alison
Summary: bella loves edward the day bella is telling edward how she feels she trips... but this is not just a trip its a big one. could edward just have lost the one he never knew he loved, will bella ever get to tell edward how she truly feels? find out...
1. Chapter 1

SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL

BPOV

This was the day. It has been three months now since I have figured out that I am madly in love with Edward, and today-today I would tell him!

We have been best friends ever since I moved here last year, and it's not like I felt with other guys when I hang out with him, I never want to leave. Last week I swear he was going to kiss me when he was dropping me off from the movies. But when he leaned in he just kept leaning and bent down to pick up the keys from under the mat.

Stop! Isabella Swan you are not to think about that! You are to only think about how confident and beautiful you are! Ha! That's what Alice told me this morning, after she had gotten me up at 3:30 to get me ready, she knew I loved her brother. And she knew how important today was for me.

I walked confidently into the cafeteria, everyone was here to talk about some big thing they had to say or something, they said that they would have pizza and soda at every meeting so of course there was food being troughed across the room in every direction, most of it by Emmett.

I scanned the room for any sign of Rosalie, she was my Brother Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend's sister. Also, the most beautiful woman in the school, no, world. She put models to shame, and she hated me.

Before me and Emmett moved here, she liked Edward, and no one could get Edward to look at them, then Rosalie asked him out and he said no, no one says no to Rosalie.

She hated how I was the only girl Edward even LOOKED at, but I know she has nothing to worry about, Edward could never love me.

We where nothing more than friends. I looked again to make sure my eyes weren't lying to me… nope no sign of Rose here.

But there was a sign of another beautiful person, a very big one. I spotted Edward in his usual table in the far right corner of the café, I took in a few deep breathes and started off , my eyes looked on his then I heard the most horrible sound I could have EVER heard.

A laugh. Not just a laugh, but THE laugh, the laugh of the rudest, meanest girl to EVER walk the earth.

Tanya.

She has lusted over Edward since BEFORE I moved here, she hates me, loves Rosalie, and thinks she is God's gift to the world!

And she was hanging on Edward.

Not just hanging, or sitting next to, but sitting on his lap! Laughing like a crazy person. I picked up pace, that was MY Edward-no one touches my Edward! "BELLA WATCH OU-" I heard Alice call from somewhere off in the distance, I whirled around and then…

Nothing.

**Hope u likely! Ok ok no mean things bout clifys! I know u hate them, I do 2~but I just figured out y authors use them… SO MUCH FUN!;p I'm gonna say at least 10 comments 2 c the next chapter. I write for me, and I love knowing what y'all think bout me! I mean my writing… NOPE! I mean me! Lolz LOVE Y'ALL!~ROBIN ALISON!!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is in epov and I don't even have 10 reviews but I am hoping that a seconded chapie will draw in more ppl… if u r new 2 this story then review plz cuz I would love u 2 no end! No kidding I really would! **

"Oh, Edward! It's SO wonderful to see you again!" oh please God please! Don't let that be, "Edward? What are you looking at…. I'M OVER HERE!" the high pitch voice of the one girl in this school I hated more than Rosalie Hale shouted into my ear, making it ring in pain. Out of nowhere Tanya was sitting on my lap laughing like a nut about nothing at all… where did that come from?

Then I heard a scream, my sister Alice I turned to look at what was going on and then jumped up, dropping Tanya to the hard blue tiled floor. "BELLA, WHATCH OU-" Alice tried to warn her but it was to late. Bella had turned around sharply to see what had Alice so jumpy and had in the process slipped on a piece of pizza the Emmett had troughed. She fell to the floor and then the worst thing I have EVER heard came into my ears.

CRACK.

I ran as fast as I could (and me being the track star of the school that means it was pretty dang fast) "BELLA?!" the whole cafeteria grew silent. Even Tanya had shut up about how her nail had broken when I dropped her.

"BELLA! BELLA COME ON ITS ALICE WAKE UP NOW! " I heard Alice's sad attempts to wake her best friend, "Bella! Bella wake up! Come on now, this isn't funny! Please…" she was shaking Bella and crying letting her words drifts off at the end.

I heard a crowd of students gathering around but I didn't bother to look up. I was to entranced in this moment. I knew that it was SO not the time, but I have never seen Bella look so helpless and calm… and well, beautiful.

Her skin was pale and her hair was spread out around her face like a halo. Her lips looked swollen and pink, and so kissable. Her eyes where closed but I just looked at them her lids where in a soft shade of blue with a light liner. She looked amazing.

I had only felt this way once before about her, a couple of weeks ago after the scary movie we had seen. I don't even remember what it was called, all I know is that she had hidden her face in my coat sleeve at all the gross parts and peeked out every now and then, it was so cute.

God, I should have kissed her but I didn't, I wanted to when I dropped her off. But then I realized that I could ruin our friendship if I did so I just grabbed the keys from under the mat.

A deep voice of a paramedic brought me out of my thoughts, "MOVE ASIDE! WE NEED ROOM PEOPLE" I jumped up as did Alice and watched carefully making sure he wasn't hurting Bella as he set her gently on a stretcher.

He started to roll the stretcher out to the parking lot, me and Alice followed.

He looked at us like he was going to tell us to stay, but I sent him a look saying I wasn't going anywhere and Alice gave him her puppy dog eyes. So naturally he let us come along.

__________________________________(^__^)__________________________________________

We finally got to the ER what seemed like years later, but when I looked at the clock it said it had only been 3 minutes.

They ask how we knew her and we said we where her best friends. They let us go.

We sat in the waiting room for about an hour before Chef Swan showed up. He looked like he had just run a hundred miles. What little of his hair was left had flipped backwards he was sweating and he looked like he need to sit down and drink some water.

We were all quite for a long time, Alice was looking through a fashion magazine, Charlie was sleeping, and I was nervously staring at the ER door while picking at the buttons on my jacket.

Out of nowhere the door bust open and we all jumped out of our chairs like they were on fire. "she is awake, she hit her head and has a minor concussion and a little headache but she will be fine" I sighed with relief and sank into my chair. "We are going to let the pain meds sink in a little before you can see her but you will be able to do so shortly"

He walked back out the door and Alice smiled. "Oh my god. I was so worried! God I am going to KILL Emmett later!" I smiled at her bubbly attitude came back full force. Life just wasn't the same when Alice wasn't happy, it also wasn't normal.

The doctor came back out a few minutes later and said we could see her one at a time; Charlie went first because he was her dad. Alice next because it was 'the only way she won't blow up from anxiety' and I went last.

Charlie came out crying, Alice came out perky, and I went in numb.

I stepped into room A396 and gasped, Bella looked… HOT, her makeup was still on but now it seemed brighter… I noticed something at the far end of her bed. Alice's makeup bag…

She sat up and smiled at me, she is really something, she smiles when she just got hurt, I can't do that myself right now…

"EDWARD!!" she shrieked in joy I smiled widely, she looked so alive, and happy, her smile made the room seem less sad and sunnier. "They didn't tell me you came! I'm so glad to see you!"

I crossed the room in tree easy strides and tock her into my arms I felt pleasant little tingles run up and down my back, "God Bella you had me so worried! Never ever do that again, understood?" I pulled back slightly to look into her beautiful eyes.

She grinned and nodded. I hugged her close to my chest again, it felt so right to hold her, she fit perfectly into my body, like we where two puzzle pieces stuck together, I never wanted to let go.

**(a/n I was going to leave u here but because I love u SO much and I know u would hate me otherwise I didn't! hehe!)**

She sighed and pulled back, It hurt to not feel her warmth pressed onto me. She looked me in the eyes and started to talk, "Edward, I was going to tell you something earlier but I never got a chance, I saw Tanya and then I don't know, I got mad and ran but when Alice said 'watch out' I slipped"

"How did Tanya make you mad Bella?" I asked quietly.

She stiffened and didn't answer instead she just kept telling me about earlier. "I had to tell you something," she said in a small voice, it was hard to hear but I heard.

I raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what did you want to say?' without saying anything at all. She sucked in an unsteady breath and continued, "I love you." It was so quite I all most thought it was my imagination, but then her face turned the most adorable shade of red and I know that she had said it.

I looked at her, not sure what my face showed. I knew that I had liked her for a long time, more than a 'friend' should, but did I love her? I looked at her eyes; she seemed afraid all of a sudden.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, God I knew I shouldn't have told you! Now our friendship is ruined and I look like even more of a fool and it's just all wrong an-" I had no idea what she was about to say next, and frankly I really didn't care.

When she went on and on like that she was just so cute, I gently placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it so I could look her in the eyes, but when I did I just wanted to kiss her, kiss away the pain and regret I saw in her beautiful deep brown orbs.

So I did.

It felt so right, having her soft pink sweet lips on mine, the way she hummed in pleasure when I slid my tongue into her small little mouth, like we were made for each other. Like this is how it should have been all along. And this IS how it should have been.

I had my answer, yes.

Yes, yes of course I love her! She is everything to me! God, I am such a freaking idiot not to see this earlier! So slowly I pulled away.

She made a little whiney sound, it was so adorable, and everything about her was. I smiled and cupped her rosy cheek and rubbed my thumb across it. I looked her in the eyes and said the one thing I was all way too stupid to know.

**Ok so that is where I am ending her don't worry! Ther will be a third chapie! I am not setting a amount of reviews cuz I am now writeing this 4 me not u! otherwise It would never go on 'cause no one ever reviews any more…. BU**T! I**f you love me, or just the story, show it! You know how? REVIEW! BAD OR GOOD I REALLY DON'T CARE ITS FUN JUST CLICK THAT BOTTON U KNOW U WANNA! And I LOVE LOVE LOVE when y'all FAV!! So go a head I love those emails! Come on! Clicky clicky! O and sorry if it was a bit long but I got carried away…^__^ love y'all~robin Alison~**


End file.
